Wouldn't Miss It for the World
by CrzCgirl
Summary: Can't seem to find any Billy Elliot Fanfics so I made one. Rated PG13 for one curse word and implied homosexuality.


Hey! CrzCgirl here! I searched all over the place to find a fan site devoted to the Billy Elliot movie. :: Sigh:: I couldn't find any. And I couldn't seem to find any fanfics either. So I decided to make one of my own. This is my first fanfic ever, so it probably won't be too good, so I'll take any views I can get. Flame me, Praise me, I don't care, just Read and review. *Disclaimer* I do NOT own Billy Elliot or any of its characters. I only seem to own this plot and Casey. You'll see her towards the end. And Billy's Big Night is being pushed up five years, and Michael's lover boy isn't there. Okay, so please don't sue me, I'm 16 and don't have any money!  
  
Author Notes: "Blah-de" = Dialogue and (Blah) = thought. Anyhow, on to the story!  
  
Wouldn't Miss It for the World  
  
Michael, 20, just came home from his Literature class. He throws his jacket on to the couch and heads for his bedroom. Mike gets ready for bed, when he sees an old picture of him and his old friend Billy, from his school days. He chuckles and says to himself, "Ha, Dancing Boy. I wonder what you're up to now." It's seemed as if he hadn't seen him in ages. Michael thought to himself and realized that he hadn't seen him since they were lads! Sure they had talked on the phone and written letters, but lost touch around age 17! Another thing he realized was that he never truly told Billy how he felt for him. Though they were young at the time, Michael knew that what he felt for a certain William Elliot was more then just a crush. Michael decided to write Billy a letter. Hoping and assuming that the address was the same, he sat down to his dresser and started writing:  
Dear Billy, This is your old pal writing to you, Michael the Puff, himself. How have you been? Last time we spoke could have been a good three years ago. I'm sure I should have contacted you sooner, but you can say I lost track of time. Well of course I'm in college now, and you are most an expert at your dancing. I'm sure you have plenty to keep you busy as well. Perhaps someone special in you life? There are plenty of good looking men around here, but. none of them could really compare to you. No one I've met could meet your finesse, your vigor, your.spark. Heh, guess the saying's true, how one never forgets their first love. That's what you were, what you are, my first love. I've dated plenty of men, but none of them could make me feel how I felt with you. Some made me feel hansom, others strong, some even.pretty. Ha! But you, you made me feel all that and more. Around you I felt safe and free. I could be myself around you. Even when I kissed you on the cheek that one time, most boys would run and never speak to me again, or get all the other boys to pick on me and beat me up. We both know I hated boxing from the get-go. But you just smiled that wonderful smile of yours, shrugged it off, and went on as if everything was okay. And I loved you for it. I still do. And I want you to always know and remember that. William Elliot, I love you.  
  
With love, Michael Caffry  
  
Michael takes a good look at the letter. He seems a little nervous about the whole thing, but is determined to send the letter. That is, until the phone rings. "Hello?" "Hello, may I please speak to Michael?" says the voice from the phone. "Billy?!" Michael replies. "Oh, hi Mike! Wow, your voice has changed. I was calling you to see how you are and to ask you something?" Billy answers. "I'm great!" (Especially now that you called!) "What do you have to ask me?" Suddenly another voice is heard in the background. "Billy, hurry up darling, or else we'll be late." "Alright, I'll be there in a minute, Case." Billy replies. "Who was that?" asks Michael. "Oh that's my girlfriend, Casey. She's wonderful. We'll be going to dinner soon." "Oh that's nice." (Well should have known it wouldn't be me he was asking. Keep dreaming in those clouds puff boy.) A small tear rolls down Michael's face, as he crumples up the letter, and he quickly wipes the lone tear away. "So, um.what was it you had to ask me? I kind of have things to do." Michael lied. "Oh yeah! Bloody hell, how could I forget! I was hoping you could come to see my first, big performance in the Swan Lake! I'm the Swan Prince, can you believe it!" says Billy with great joy. "Wow, Billy! That's amazing!" "You really think so, so you'll come?" "Of course I will, I'm still you best pal, aren't I?!" Michael says enthusiastically, but then calms down and says coolly, "Besides, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
The End Well that's the end of my very first fanfic. Again I take any type of review. But I still hoped you liked it. Later! 


End file.
